Ninjas' Ninjas
by Yanixter
Summary: The new generation of the ninjas has bound to join with the original bloodline of the grown-up ninjas. Can the young ones proved their parents why they are worthy? Find out as you read this! STATUS: ON HOLD!
1. Prolouge Part 1: It's over

Hi! Young Writer Yanixter here! Yep, this is my first fanfic that I would publish and I never been surrounded with so many stories. As for now, let's us begin my work.

* * *

Prolouge Part 1: It's over…

Many, many years ago, The Overlord found himself dead after the five elemental ninjas defeated him as they saved Ninjago City from true despair. As everything brought up to their favor, they attain greater prosperity and balance as city was brought safe from against the hands of all evils.

With now that everything had turned into complete victory, the ninjas and two elders gathered together for what they at least they are glad to be alive after they find out the Overlord's secret lair and death. It was even an indecisive moment for what they learned as further as they experienced their own elements.

"It's over," started Kai, the red fire ninja and they took off their masks, revealing their faces and smiled. They had small scratches all over their ninja uniforms and Zane had a bare bleed at the left of his forehead. He thought to himself that he would be dead but at least his follow friends help themselves for what they had to learn again.

"Good thing, we had Zane back before we got ourselves killed," said Cole, the black earth ninja. The ice ninja felt glad after he turned back to human from his old ninja droid form, or, _nindroid_ for short. It was even an unexpected moment that he found his fellow friends and saved them with his ice powers that caused to block after the other four got injured from Overlord's devastating blasts.

"Zane…You're back to normal," said Lloyd, the green ninja after they realized that Zane was actually back to his old human form. Although, their few bruises all over their body begin to fade as if that all of this happening turned into a reality from the elemental ninjas.

"Yeah…I'm back to my old self," said Zane after his long time experience being a nindroid. All along they wished to bring him back to his human self and apparently, their wish come true.

"Welcome back, buddy. I'm so glad that you could be with us," said Jay, the blue lightning ninja. After all, Zane was Jay's best friend, because they always had a good being together, even as ninjas.

"Not a problem, Jay. It was just nothing that could bring us down, you know," replied the white ice ninja back and smiled

"Jay! Are you alright?!" said someone called behind their backs and coming. The lightning ninja heard its voice as someone called him as his most dear.

"Nya?! It's that you?!" called Jay as he felt glad his love returns to him with happiness. It was Nya who ran up ahead to him and hugged her dear boyfriend.

"I'm so glad that you're still alive," she cried while looked into each other.

"I know, but please, try not to overthink again ok? I swear that you would be dead by now, that's for sure," said Jay and wiping her tears off of her.

"Don't worry, I'll still there before you know it," and they kissed, but they're not embarrassing in front of the others.

The other ninjas felt happy, even Kai that he respected them for being a couple and as Nya's older brother. They weren't surprised because after all, they could live with each other, as evil ended their line with a fading mark the caused to shatter The Overlord.

"So much for romantic moments," said Zane as he glanced to his fellow ninjas.

"I know…Literally," said Kai and smiled back and after that everything was brought back to its place, The Ninjas begin to walk away, together with the two elders who fought alongside them.

* * *

 _Few years later…_

Now as the ninjas were married and told by their wives that they were pregnant. Soon after they told them, they were fainted but not surprised. They knew everything about them; at least they can have children of their own.

Back at Ignacia, earlier in the morning, Kai himself back to his father's old weaponry called " _Four Weapons"_ and continued to hammer down the blade of the sword while looking the blade hot and refining. Even then, without his father who has been deceased for a long time, he started to wonder what his family is going to do.

Kai again, dumped the blade into the cold water as the smoky steam came out and the blade was perfectly balanced. He then finished his blacksmith work and puts the sword at its original place full. Ever since then that his father told him to take care of his old shop, Kai had a desire of a blacksmith, even though he's still the fire ninja. He looked over himself; he sighed that he missed someone he loves the most. No other than his wife, Skylor.

The fire ninja himself went to his room to where he promised that he would look someone after him and that someone was sleeping at his bed next to his. The sleeping one-, who was a boy, continued to sleep deeper while Kai continued to watch him by the doorway and smiled.

He felt that the boy was everything to him. Moreover, he always shows his ways for being both parent and ninja. Kai continued to look at him at it was no other than the fire ninja's only son, Kian.

He looked so much like his father but his eyes came from his mother. Although his personality was like his father but he is very kind yet supportive. He sometimes doesn't express his feelings but he can throw himself into an unbelievable amount of rage like his father is.

The fire ninja himself went to his bed with a small cabinet standing next to his bed and above there, there were two things. A lamp and a frame which has a picture inside…of him and Skylor.

* * *

You may ever ask of what happened to Skylor without his husband and son. Find out in the next chapter soon!

Please review! I know you wanted to know all about this ^_^ Anyway, Yanixter is on the move...Peace out!


	2. Prolouge Part 2: Kai's Lament

**I'm back everybody, Yanixter here! So I probably wanted to upload short chapters but I don't know if I can but we'll see.**

 **Also thanks to KKR (Kairocksrainbow) for her review when she read the first chapter and I hope I can update more although my collage schedules may block my work but I'll try my best.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the second chapter while I can re-edit my third one!**

 **NINJAGO © Lego, Cartoon Network**

 **I only own the characters that had not been mentioned and appeared at the series**

* * *

Prolouge Part 2: Kai's Lament

The fire ninja went to his bed with a small cabinet next to it and above there, there were only two things. A lamp and a frame which has a picture inside….of him and Skylor.

He remembered that day after the battle is over, he could be with her. Undoubtedly, it was a matter of fact that when after they got married, she was pregnant and can barely hold with any situation that they can handle.

But there was an unexpected turn of events that everything to him caused to shatter his confidence…

* * *

 _Flashback_ …

 _Few years earlier_

 _That time at the hospital, where Kai waits for his child to be released out of the mother's womb but it took more time than it was although they tried so hard that they would've never given up. Everything they knew isn't not that emotional, for at least they could be felt happy._

 _Few minutes later, after the delivery came to an end and Kai was eager to see his child. The others are with him as well after they supported them with everything they've got. All in the matter of time and patience, the doctor came out of the patient's room and Kai and the others stood up as the doctor stood before the fire ninja himself. "You may enter the room now, Mr. Brimstone. Your child is waiting for you."_

 _The mentioned nodded his head as he is about to see the newborn right in front of his eyes. No matter what time they have to wait, they always keep calm from what as Sensei Wu said one of the most important advices to them, "Patience is the key, ninjas. You must learn on how you will keep on waiting rather than to go hastily…"_

 _As soon as the ninjas give their all, they entered the room where Skylor and the newborn child were inside. They entered and Kai soon saw Skylor taking a rest on the patient's bed with the newborn being carried at the mother's arms. "Skylor?"_

 _Skylor caught her husband's voice and soon caught their attention. She smiled for at least she was being able to see him including the child at her arms. Kai came and sat next to her. He later glanced at the newborn child, wide awake. "Kai…It's a boy."_

 _The others felt surprised with awe came to them. Even Kai felt so nervous being a father to his son that couldn't help himself but to smile. He then asked her to let the child be at his father's arms. Skylor granted with a nod and later, he gently picked his son and now he's at his father's fiery but gentle arms._

 _The mother felt happy that even that they look like each other, it feels like everything brought to her became into a reality. She couldn't help but smile, taking the hope for what they were ever wanted to be. Of course, it would be a memorable moment._

 _Not until when everything turns around as things began to fall apart…_

 _All of the sudden while taking the rest, Skylor was having a hard time breathing. She couldn't even handle herself, unless her husband and friends came to help her. "Kai…I...I can't breathe..."_

 _The concerned fire ninja taken noticed by her difficulty of breathing. Her heart rate begins to slow down as if Skylor was about to faint or even die any second. As soon as Kai got upset when she said her recent words, he started to support her. "Skylor, no! You can't die on me. Please, stay alive!"_

 _The patient began to breathe very hardly, but soon as she was about to fall apart, her eyes are started to fade slowly. "Please, Kai…Help…me…"_

 _Kai's tears begin to drop down as if he was desperate to save his dear beloved and he can do anything that could his family together, even if the child was even that young. "No! Just hang on! You'll be alright! Guys, get the doctor now!"_

 _The others immediately nodded as they begin to move to find the doctor. They can't even know that Skylor would crumble in a destined moment like this, even after the child's delivery! As soon as the doctor got alarmed, the doctor including three nurses immediately rushed to the patient's room with time that they could spare but not any longer._

 _They soon arrived to Skylor's room with the nurses brought everything with them to keep her alive, no matter what any cost that could be possibly driven, Kai couldn't help himself but to wait with his son at his arms_

" _Everybody, stand back! We're commencing the operation," as the doctor commanded as everyone nodded, giving their all for what it takes that it all depends on the doctor's and nurses' work. "Alright, let's start before we lose our patient!"_

 _Kai and the others hoped that Skylor will be able to survive with any chance that they could realize. In every aspect and moment they caught up, there so many reasons for them that they will always answer. Under all that pressure which the elemental ninjas never been so disgraced, all they do know is to pray and hoping for Skylor's life to be returned._

 _Unfortunately….Things was about to fall apart as if that there was nothing that they could do..._

 _Few hours later…_

 _Skylor's heartbeat begins to fade as the doctors and nurses tried to their best but they failed when the patient's eyelids droop down and the monitor in an instant. Kai could not believe it. He can't leave her alone even if she died. He couldn't himself alone with her. The doctor and the nurses had to get something. The fire ninja rushed to her side as if he wanted to wake her up. "Skylor! Please, come back to me! I can't lose you…"_

 _His tears crying to drop down to the bottom of the sheets. Kai couldn't do anything with her, even his son as if they were desperate. The other four ninjas went to his back and there, they felt a little down._

" _Kai, she's gone, and there's nothing we can do," said Lloyd while he felt a little disgraced. For some reason, he never doubted that he never been so gentle, but as if it was for him, it turned out to be a memorial gathering._

" _Lloyd's right, Skylor's gone," said Zane, feeling the same thing as well, even to Cole and Jay._

 _Kai took a deep breath and soon his feelings felt calm. He understand his wife's sacrifice, to save their son, and for everything that they've been brought to be together. The others felt calm as well and as Kai continued to carry and glanced at his son, the ninjas felt proud. "At least I can raise my son…"_

 _They elemental ninjas smiled to what his words felt so gentle yet surprising. They would even felt "awed" for they look the newborn child and whatsoever. Soon when they realized that Kai was now a father, they wanted to ask as Jay raised his voice. "What should you name him?"_

 _Kai started wondering to what he could name the newborn baby boy. He soon felt his mind darted to what he is proud to say. "Kian Steel…Yeah, his full name will be Kian Steel Brimstone."_

 _End of flashback…_

* * *

After they were being together with his son. For a few years that he raised Kian all by himself, it was never been an easy task but it took quite an experience for him to handle, even the other ninjas had children now.

He couldn't on how he will remember that moment when she died. For her grave that is so pessimistic, nothing would never brought them down. Even if the slightest touch that the Skylor gave to them, they would still remember her even she is now deceased.

The fire ninja put down the picture frame and put it back to its proper place. That time when she died could never forget him, as if Skylor watch over them at the skies while they are at peace. Quite not a dissipating scenario if anything is not disturbed.

He soon heard at his back and apparently, the young boy woke up as he let himself yawn and eyelids started to rise up. The fire ninja glanced at his only son for what he had a good night sleep and a good morning to start again. "Morning, my boy."

Kai stood up while the boy rubbed his eyes to make his vision clearer. Sometimes when he woke up, Kian's vision started to be a little blur but still clear enough to make things right. "Morning, Dad."

"Come on, get up. We're getting hungry for breakfast."

* * *

 **And there, you know it, why Kai missed Skylor because of her death. I hope I can do more and probably long chapters. Hopefully this story bring us quite a good start.**

 **Don't forget to review and try to advise me because I'm 17 and I've been writing for so long since High School!**

 **See you!**

 **-Yanixter, a.k.a "Yan-yan"**


	3. Chapter 1:The Journey Continues

_**Hey guys! Yanixter here and I'm back! Whew, I know it's been some time really because I'm so busy with collage and everything especially with all of the collage events that I have to attend. Don't judge OK? Collage for me is never an easy challenge, although I did my best editing when I started writing on a piece of paper.**_

 _ **Anyway, Kai and the others are actually at the ages 21-22 in my story. I don't judge very well with people's ages but I'll take as a random guess. The kids were at the ages 10-12. Kian was the youngest one around here and so on. Although it may take some cliches for me to drop that but I don't care.**_

 _ **Enjoy the third chapter while I will try to edit the fourth one with some time that I could spare while doing important things in collage. Just wait OK? I know that you should be like the others.**_

 _ **-Yanixter, a.k.a "Yan-yan"**_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Journey Continues

"Come on, get up. We're getting hungry for breakfast,"

"Yeah, I'm hungry too, Dad," said Kian as he picked himself up. The ten year-old boy got out of his bed and stood up and he was in his black and red pajamas. Although, he is never been that picky for his clothes, not even once that Kian would ever judge.

The grown-up fire ninja and the young boy joined as they went to through the dining room and prepared food for themselves. Sometimes, Nya was there to help his brother and nephew, but not all the time that she would come and visit them. Usually, she had some time with Jay and her children of theirs.

As they sat down to the table, they started to satisfy their own activeness. Soon then when Kai pondered absently, he doesn't show himself expressions not until when he decided to do something that might get it right. He sometimes can't think of that when he would do anything for his son, even without the help of his wife.

As for the others who are separately busy on their own, he started to wonder again to what the other ninjas are doing nowadays with their children. ' _I wonder what the others are up to…'_ Kai thought of himself. He soon stared at the window to look beyond and then what he saw there was everything brought at a bare distance.

Now then Kai and Kian had finished eating their breakfast, they had their own personal things to do as well, but for now that since Kai finished his blacksmith work since the weaponry is really full and no space to be put the weapons, he decided to take a break for at least that he did a great job thanks to his father that he trains him for being a better blacksmith.

Kian suddenly stared at him while they're at their room. Not to mention, they're inseparable for what they are always together and all the time. They changed to their regular clothes and Kai ordered his son while looking upon each other. "Let's go outside, Kian. We're going to visit the others."

The fire ninja's son nodded and they got out of their home and Kai closed the shop with all the doors closed and locked. Sooner that Kai puts his key to his pocket; they walk to the other ninjas' homes while going on foot.

* * *

Another time goes by which Jay and Nya are at their home. They had their child and always treasure what they hold most dear. Even now when that the lightning ninja can't turn to his back, he won't forget that he would do anything to make his family happy, especially his to parents as well.

The young child-, who is actually Jay's and Nya's only son, got up so enthusiastically. Even though that his parents told him about the stories about Overlord's defeat, he still can't forget it while it remains to his memory. He got out of his room and soon rushed to his parents as he went by through the living room to the ground floor and there, the eleven year old boy squealed.

"Dad! Mom!"

The lightning and water ninja had taken noticed by the call of their only son. Not to mention, Jay had a keen of hearing which he inherited that from his father. And as for Nya, she would've expected it as well while the boy was walking downstairs They were watching but soon the boy ran to them, they felt happy to see their only son, very energetic yet proud.

"Hey, Sparky! So good to see you," greeted Jay to his son. Seeing Sparky to his; he had black hair that inherited from his mom but the hairstyle came from his dad. But as for now, he is in his blue and white pajamas. As usual, he is never been that presumptuous but not too arrogant. Well…Most likely for him and his parents.

"Me too, Dad," said Sparky and smiled.

"How's your sleep, Spark?" said the water ninja as Nya went through the kitchen, preparing food. Not to mention, she's a very good at cooking, even for the others that nothing could ever compared to her. For some reason, she is never been too easy for such an aced cook like her.

"Come on, you two. We're eating meatloaf," said Nya with an evil smirk that Sparky never likes nor eat that kind of food. The lightning and water ninja heard their son's groan, and really never wanted to taste that food, even when he grows older.

"Mom, I hate meatloaf! Really!" said the young boy and his face were a bit blank although his expression is very clear to them and whatnot.

"Just kidding, dear. I know you never wanted to eat that," said Nya as she laughed, including Jay as well.

Maybe because anything annoying will caught up to them doesn't mean it sometimes find funny in the end. They realized that even though the family maybe a little hyper, but their responsibility is full of admiration.

The Walker Family soon gathered around at the table to eat breakfast. Just because they are hungry for almost everything and whatsoever. After all, they are still a family and even the others who were even doing things on their own although, their children always help them, whether it is a fate or destiny, truths or lies, or even saving lives or sacrifices.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

They already their breakfast, but as for now when they started to rest again while Sparky watched on the television. Nya already cleaned the dishes and as for Jay, he wanted to look Sparky after him after he became a parent of his child.

He doesn't seem too lazy, although, he's not feeling ready to do for everything if he _never_ doubted. The lightning ninja sat down on the couch and read one of the books at the bookshelf which on the left side of the living room. He feels that he had a small interest on reading books, just because he wondered what all of these situations that might true. Still, he doesn't mind about it though.

Suddenly, someone or probably somebody knocked the door outside of their house. Sometimes, they never heard door knocks to them but in this case, just a few knocks away and they thought that it would be fine, but sometimes, feels easy for someone the Walker's home.

The knocking still heard and the female water ninja heard as she came downstairs and while the boys are busy, she called. "Coming!" said Nya as she rushed to the front door. She twists the doorknob and opened, she recognized the knockers as she greeted. "Oh hey there, Kai and Kian."

The fire ninja and his boy smiled to what they see each other again, even they're far away. They wouldn't surpass for everything for when they are each other, and anything they would do is simply fun. Kai and Kian greeted as they smiled once again.

"Hey, Sis'"

"Hi, Aunt Nya!"

"Come on in, you two. We're glad to be together once more," said Nya and they entered in. Soon when Jay and Kai, Kian and Sparky, see each other as they came to them one another. They always felt happy, to what the fire and lightning ninja gathered up with them, especially when they had adventures, even with the children.

Seeing the children for the meantime, they always had a good time, for they are cousins when they are bound to be one another. In many different ways that they have been through, Kian and Sparky often learns important lesson that they were thought by their parents. Hopefully, by the time when they grow up, they could be one of their families' prides, including the original ninjas.

Soon after Kai and Jay kept them busy, they started to have a conversation to keep them busy as well. Sometimes, they are lazy but often make a good work to start or call a day to be assured.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" said Jay with his eyebrows rose when he asked.

"Nothing. We're just dropping you by if we can go to the monastery. It's been a long time since we we're there, actually," said Kai with a bare smile that always expresses them with a good feeling.

"I guess we should visit there for another time if we can get the others come with us," suggested the lightning ninja and apparently, the female water ninja caught up their voices and smiled.

"Yeah, we should get the others be with us for some time," said Nya.

"I suppose we can go to the monastery, together with the children, if we're insisted," said Kai.

"Then it's settled. We should bring them with us,"

The young boys in the meantime, while they were busy watching, but at the same time, they overheard them while they were looking at television. They soon gazed at them with their eyes fixed upon the attention of what they heard to their parents. The parents have taken notice by the looks of the children, and for that, they wanted to know.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Kian asked as he raised his eyebrows and shown a curious look to them.

"Boys, we're going somewhere else. Now up on your feet and let's go," said Jay and they nodded. Nya pulled the plug with everything to they have to save electricity.

The last time Jay knew that there was a blackout on their house when his hand started to cause unstableness and when he touched one electrical, device. Lights and had gone out and probably all over the place. But since then it's been taken care of, they were relief.

* * *

 _In the meantime, as for the ninja while doing their personal moments with the family…_

A 22 year old man with his white frosty hair stared the two young children by the doorway, he was now human rather a ninja android, or simply _nindroid_ . And there, it was Zane, the oldest of all the ninjas yet he look young.

Since after the final battle against overlord, he redeemed himself not only he turned back to normal, but to give hope to his fellow ninjas, especially his children and wife. All along that he knew that he would never be human again, but as that he wished to become normal, it was merely a sacrificial wish that he would never forget.

While he was watching the two children playing at the courtyard of their suburban house, and by two children and it means, twins. The older twin, - who was a boy, who had pure white hair just like his father his although his hairstyle is a bit messy yet simple, always take good care of the other twin of his and as for the younger twin, - who was a girl, who had cerulean hair which she laid a pony-tail at the back, soon understand that she really needs his twin brother when the time to them has given, even if it is for their parents.

Zane along his dear wife, Caroline, watched the twins at their backs while reading the same book, and apparently, they read a book about sacrifices but even though at a young age, they still look best for what Zane and Caroline had been hoping for but for almost everything and whatsoever.

The Julien Twins closed the book together with their eyes feeling a bit tired. Actually, the book they read was very long and not to mention, it takes some time for them to complete it. Although it was fun rather than uncurious if they are so.

Zane and Caroline came to them and soon, the twins glanced at them with their eyes fixed upon seeing their parents. Apparently, they look a bit blank yet very convinced by which they read is very promising and very inconceivable "Zeal, Zillian. How was your reading?" said the ice ninja himself to his twins.

"It was good, Dad, really." said Zeal, the ice ninja's old twin brother. He look so much like his father, he wouldn't compare on how their personalities are a bit different, although they always get around together along with their younger twin sister of Zeal.

"You know, Zeal, we should try reading it sometimes." said Zillian. Sometimes, they had quite promising moments with her twin brother but in the end, everything always taught out that it was alright, feeling a little relief that has given to them.

The twins were twelve years old and as for they continued to share the family moment, they always made them proud, for at least that they always had a good time like the others.

"You know, kids, I used to read books when I was your age. I always wanted to keep myself busy just like you two," said Caroline, their mother. While the twins gazed at their mother, Caroline had cerulean hair and she was in her morning dress because she was a _stay-at-home-mom_ and so on. Sometimes she keeps a part time business to her housekeeping but all the time that she knew is that she was a having a bare time keep their home safe.

In a matter of time while the Julien Family were outside, Kai, Jay, Nya, as well as Kian and Sparky, came to their home and as they saw them while they were at the porch, Jay called. "Hey guys!"

They overheard Jay's voice and soon glanced at them as Zane smiled. It was a great time again that they we're reunited for a long time since they had families. For the meantime, Kian and Sparky ran up to Zeal and Zillian while Caroline watched over the kids. Zane came out of their house and joined up with his fellow ninjas.

The parents for the meantime gazed up to each other and Zane started the conversation of what they will be doing at hand. "Good to see you guys but anyway, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're all going to the monastery to visit Sensei Wu and Lloyd again. Wanna come?" said Jay to his best friend.

"Oh, Of course, I wanted to visit there once more. Maybe the twins could be there as well," said the ice ninja with a smile.

"Yeah, and actually Zane, we're bringing the kids with us to go there. I hope Cole is at their house," said Nya.

"Speaking of Cole by the way, he told me that he and his daughter will be mountain climbing at the other side of the town," said Jay as a reminder which give them a little surprised.

"How did you know?" said Kai.

"He texted me, look," as Jay reveals Cole's message at his phone as they read.

" _Hey Jay….Just as you know as a reminder to everyone who is looking for me, Eden and I will go for a short mounting-climbing, if you meet us there, we would be glad to…Thanks_

 _-Cole_ "

"So that, explains why. No wonder at the beginning he always goes mountain climbing once a week," said Zane.

"Tell me about it, I wonder if they are at the top of the small mountain," said Nya as she wondered.

"I guess we'll go there at Ninjago Peak, that's where that they will be climbing as I recall," said Jay.

"Yeah, I would thought the same thing as well…Anyway…" as Kai turned his attention to the kids as he call, "…..Kids, we better get going now!"

The kids overheard them as they left the twins behind. Zane and Zillian glanced at their mother and asked. "Mom, can we go with them?" said Zillian.

"Of course, dear. We'll see you later ok?" Caroline said and smiled.

"Sure thing, Mom. Come on, Zillian, let's go," said Zeal as he glanced to his twin sister.

"Alright. Hey, Dad, wait for us!" said the fire ninja's only son and ran up to them to see with someone else that they've met for a long time. As Caroline watch they go, she smiled, taking respect for what Zane and the others are. Despite being both parents and ninjas, they always know exactly what they are going to do and solve problems accurately.

As the kids joined them with their parents, they went to Ninjago Peak, where it is on the other side of the town itself, although it may take long steps to go there but at least they are never been tired for almost everything.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Ninjago Peak, few minutes later…_

Climbing to the top of Ninjago Peak, there are two people climbing until they reach to the peak of the mountain which they have to conquer. One was Cole, the earth black ninja and since he had a huge interest on mountain-climbing when he was a teen, he soon is quite a good climber along with someone else who catches up to him. And that someone was his only daughter, Eden. They were using their mountain climbing gear in case that they need it, especially cold water after they reach the top of the chosen mountain.

When Eden was a nine years old, she saw her father climbing a bare small mountain, and soon she wanted to be like him, although it may took some time for her to wait, rather than to go with her dad. Her mother, Justine, really appreciate of what her daughter is. Even though she was a girl, she still had guts like a boy and whatsoever.

"Just keep it going, Eden…We're almost there!" called his earth ninja father, who is ahead of his daughter which Edea was behind him, although, she started to feel a little tired with their sweats starting to pour down like an endless horde of rain.

With any word she spoken, she nodded and they continued to keep climbing until they reached. Little do they know that the eleven year old girl can show her how courageous she is, but even in the darkest fears that she stood before them, she still have what it takes to overcome them even with the help of her friends.

As soon as they are almost there, his father got up there first and soon glanced at his daughter that she was almost reached the top as well. Cole reached out his hand and soon Eden grabbed her grip that is so tight that she was barely hanging on with the earth ninja's pull catching with a breath caught up to her.

Finally, they were at the top of the peak. This was one of their family's greatest achievements that they could ever try. But for Eden, it was been too neither safe nor easy, although with the help of her father, she can do for almost everything just like that the others when they we're young.

"Whew…That was tough of a climbing turnover," said the girl as she wiped her sweat at her forehead.

"I know…That was a really long one," said Cole.

Soon they reached their bottle of water and drank as they sat down. It was really a hard for them but at least it's just a bare medium-sized mountain for them to climb on.

"You know, I used to be like that when a teen," said the earth ninja himself.

"Really? You never told me like that," said his daughter and soon realized with her eyes fixed on them.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you, that," said Cole and he smiled and as their eyes fixed on the view which they enjoyed, they see everything that they observe from afar…Except people from the town but with all of those trees and buildings, they soon realized that they had a great time to start a day.

"Dad?" said Eden while glanced at her father.

"What is it, En?" said Cole as she used his daughter's nickname while drinking a bottle of water.

"Is it true…That you're ninja since when this happen?"

"Yeah…Actually, your grandfather is actually my sensei's long lost friend. It's a long story, and I don't want to make it any longer," said the earth ninja himself. It was without a doubt that Eden's clear words always contemplate within her mind.

Cole actually told a story about the elemental ninjas defeated The Overlord, even the others told the kids when they were young. Their wishes haven't been blind yet, although it may take some time for them to make it clear.

Soon when others arrived at Ninjago Peak, Cole and Eden haven't seen them while they were at the top. The other ninjas and their kids actually seen them and while they were resting, Jay called them aloud for which Cole and Eden can hear them from below.

"Hey! Cole and Eden! Down here!"

They soon heard someone's voice and they look down for which they can see them from the ground. The others were glad that they could see each other again as they were reunited together with the kids. Cole raised his voice while preparing for their way back down. "Hey guys! Wait hold your thoughts…We're going down!" as they prepare their grapple and zipped down to meet with them up-close.

Later as they reached down, the others ran to them and while at it, Cole and Eden removed their climbing gear and caught up with them.

"Good to see you again, En," said Sparky and smiled.

"Same to you guys as well," replied Eden and smiled as well and while the ninjas gathered upon them, they started to talk once again.

As they are with each other with the ninjas started to settle, things might have to slow when they have to think very patiently. All along they knew what isn't for their past to remember. Little did they know because of their own feelings and quite a huge remembrance for them to recall.

"So, we're all going to the monastery with the kids too?" said Cole as he making simple understandings.

"Yep, we all wanted to, right?" said Nya.

"Yeah…I felt like I'd like to pay a visit there. Well, at least the kids know us very well." said Kai.

"Yeah…" said everyone else as they agreed as they glanced to the kids who were talking about their own things especially with their parents.

For which that they can do anything for them, it felt like the path they chose is rather than a hard obstacle. With not too much to conflict the situation and without any doubt or negligence, the ninjas nodded to each other as they call up to the kids while doing their on their own with the parents started to wonder about them.

"Hey kiddos! Let's go now!" called Kai to them and as they heard, they once again joined up with them and continue to journey where the ninjas started.

* * *

 _Few hours later…_

The families rode on their elemental dragons that they are tamed for a long time, and while at it while the ninjas patiently waiting until they arrived at the monastery, the kids started to wonder why they have rode these dragons for the very first time.

For Kian with his father in the fire elemental dragon, he seems pretty relaxed although he still wonders to where they ninjas are taking too. He's very curious, but a little bit too curious if they say so themselves.

For Eden with her father, she looks quite miraculous, even then those dragons are quite of a good _miracle_ as she is seen dragons when they landed and it's quite obvious that even if she's young, she is worth than just a dragon to ride on.

For Sparky as well with his dad, he looks frightened because he had a phobia of heights, but although he can't look back down as if he was trying to hold himself while Jay taken control of the lightning dragon itself. Small matters for Sparky maybe forced him to be a little freaky but if not, then he should be less expressive.

And as for Zeal and Zillian with their father, they felt very comfortable as Kian is. The twins even see his father taken control of ice dragon and rather to be cold, they never shivered, unless if hailstorm would pour on them and make them froze and whatnot.

In the end, they all felt proud yet very prominent, it was without a doubt that never forgets that time when they call an adventured day as long as they have what it takes to be a family. Of course, if it wasn't happening in the first place, they would get bored and easily wonder less but at least that they can show themselves as if they would never ever regret that and simply because there is a reason why there are important…

* * *

 _ **And by the way, why is KR only reviewing my story?! please review! I'm kinda getting lonely of the sudden. And please, try to advise me, I know viewers can't read my story for so long but please...because comments do appreciate me.**_

 _ **Reviews are always appreciated..Thanks!**_

 _ **-Yanixter a.k.a "Yan-yan"**_


	4. Chapter 2: Before you're ready Part 1

**_I'm back guys! God, it's been a some time from collage really. I had so many projects to do and especially with the school's activities because I had a lot of work to do which keeps me avoiding my writing and editing session. Trust me, it took a lot of pain for me to work it off, but at least, I made a breakthrough after this._**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you understand after you read the chapter, and I wish I had a lot of spare just to write chapters for this. We'll never know it will start._**

 ** _Minna-san, Enjoy the chapter while I kept editing for the next one! I know what brings on the other side of the story but I'm not gonna show you!  
_**

 ** _-Yanixter a.k.a "Yan-yan"_**

* * *

Chapter 2: Before You're Ready Part 1- The Visiting of the Ninjas

 _Few hours later…_

 _The families rode on their elemental dragons that they are tamed for a long time, and while at it while the ninjas patiently waiting until they arrived at the monastery, the kids started to wonder why they have rode these dragons for the very first time._

 _For Kian with his father in the fire elemental dragon, he seems pretty relaxed although he still wonders to where they ninjas are taking too. He's very curious, but a little bit too curious if they say so themselves._

 _For Eden with her father, she looks quite miraculous, even then those dragons are quite of a good miracle as she is seen dragons when they landed and it's quite obvious that even if she's young, she is worth than just a dragon to ride on._

 _For Sparky as well with his dad, he looks frightened because he had a phobia of heights, but although he can't look back down as if he was trying to hold himself while Jay taken control of the lightning dragon itself. Small matters for Sparky maybe forced him to be a little freaky but if not, then he should be less expressive._

 _And as for Zeal and Zillian with their father, they felt very comfortable as Kian is. The twins even see his father taken control of ice dragon and rather to be cold, they never shivered, unless if hailstorm would pour on them and make them froze and whatnot._

 _In the end, they all felt proud yet very prominent, it was without a doubt that never forgets that time when they call an adventured day as long as they have what it takes to be a family. Of course, if it wasn't happening in the first place, they would get bored and easily wonder less but at least that they can show themselves as if they would never ever regret that and simply because there is a reason why there are important…_

* * *

As when the dragons soar up high where they reach the highest of all the mountains they pass, it was never doubted the kids knew that it would be such a pessimistic yet exciting moment to be with their parent ninjas. For once they knew from their stories they told, it couldn't be worn off. In fact, most of the mentioned where _actually_ true and whatsoever that it had brought to their mind.

Feeling a little frightened and a bit of a curiosity that the fire ninja's son had taken to, he never been concerned of where they were been taken too. Maybe it wasn't for a special trip like this or maybe it's just coincidence.

"Dad, where is the dragon taking us to?" Kian asked with a slight frown at his face being showed up.

Kai sat beside him as he wondered to see at the skies. This memory had brought back to him to where he can bring his son to special place than rather elsewhere. It can either wait shorter or any longer but Kai can't take all the credit for Kian's patience, he started to thought about it absently. "We're going somewhere else…Something familiar to me…You'll see, Kian." Kai said and they started to wonder off, where their chosen destination must be close and if not, they will have to wait any longer than no hour will prevent Kai and Kian by just a long visit as well with the other ninjas and their children and so on.

* * *

Meanwhile as for the others who are kept patient and waiting for the decided place to land, Jay and Nya, as well with Sparky were on the lightning elemental dragon, time never passed them by but it was never a delayed moment as they were hoped. While at it, Sparky felt scared because he had acrophobia when he was six years old. He even felt crippled as if he doesn't know what to do.

Fear. That's what he never shown it to his friends except his parents. For some reason, he can't even understand why he would never conceal himself in the first place. As for now, Jay had taken notice by the frightened look of his son. He can't even help himself why he can't move until they reached the monastery. Slowly, the lightning ninja glanced to his son and began to support him. "You alright, Spark?"

"No…Dad….I'm afraid…of…the….heights…that's…all"

Sparky can barely talk, but only in a while. Surely, it must some kind of a glimpse that might catch him up by his fear of heights. Under the pressure while taking control of the dragon and the support of Sparky, he tested him by conquering his fears and above all, Jay wanted him back to regain his confidence. "Just try to relax. Don't worry, lad. I got you."

The young boy silently nodded as calm down and let his feelings remain at bay. Hopefully he does want to learn why he could overcome his fear and probably, it could be within just a matter of time before the dragon landed. As Nya watched them, they started to while the dragon itself let all do the work as it started to fly fast. Jay was beside him and while Sparky tried to do his best, and he wanted to be with his mother along with his dad as well.

The skies and wind continued to pass by with their faces kept going conscious. Soon as Sparky breathed in and out continuously, he started to gain courage upon keeping himself in his practical self. As soon as he relaxed, he gives himself a bare smile and what luck for his parents would even know that all he needs is to calm down and let his own self do the work.

"So…how did it go?" Nya asked while glanced to her son and as soon as he is back to his old self, Sparky smiled which he conquered his fear of heights. Due from his father's advice, it was without a doubt a time worth spending along with the Walker Family.

"It went well…" the young boy said. "….thanks, Dad!"

"You're welcome, Sparks…And hey we're almost there. Better get ready for the landing; it might get a little bumpy." Said Jay and they nodded for which the dragon will get a hard landing but only within a short time. Well as a matter of fact, sometimes it happens for every time when they arrived to the monastery and probably, it might cause to go cripple and whatsoever. Either way, they do make it through.

* * *

 _Few minutes later…_

As the dragons landed, the families dropped down where they reached where the ninjas knew this place for a long time ago ever since they got here for the first time. As they arrived to a place somewhere familiar upon the elemental ninjas' remembrance, it still remains the same but they were some improvements that really changed the entire place a lot than it was before. And while at it, the kids fixed their eyes on the peaceful yet enlightening abode of someone's resentment.

The kids in the meantime, still wondered about it, even though it haven't recognized the whole place yet, it still caused to contemplate their minds especially from the parents for which stories had told to them.

"So, this is the place isn't it, Dad?" Zillian asked while her twin brother beside her was still out of words.

"Yep….I knew this place for a very long time." Zane said and it caused the elemental ninjas to catch with some kind of glimpse. They haven't flinched yet although it takes some time for their memories to combine into one.

It was brought back for when they get to visit the monastery again together with the kids. The truth is, they would never forget it in the first since they were ninjas for a long time with their elemental powers which they completely mastered before the final battle of The Overlord himself.

There was no mere chance for what they have made it this far, but even then the tide of the battles turns them in their favor, their hopes seems are high rather than to be desperate and corrupted. All along they haven't brag about their children, unless if anything has come to their way, they have to know what to do.

For Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, and Senseis Wu and Garmadon, it never doubted them, instead, they appreciate but it would be most gratifying rather than to be honored. But as for now, it doesn't seem to prevent it this way, because all the time that they have to know, somewhat became either a true destiny or fate.

Still under the peaceful and balanced abode, the kids gazed to the parent ninjas. "Should we get going, Mom, Dad?" Sparky requested as his eyes fixed on the lightning and water ninjas with a little bit of a frown but still, it gave them a smile.

"Yeah…We should. Now let's go," Nya said with everyone nodded and as they continue to advance on the monastery, there was nothing most silent than just footstep taps pouring down as they enter the abode of someone else's.

"Lloyd? Sensei Wu? Sensei Garmadon? It's us!" Kai called as they are outside, waiting any response for them to hear. Sometimes, _"Patience is the key"_ as Sensei Wu taught them, is one of the most important values of being a ninja, even as parents. Rather than to kept pondering about them, it always put them on the line and whatnot but all the time that they knew was all about themselves and everything that had brought to them. Thinking about when all of them started to unite, it felt like everything is back to square one…

* * *

 _In the meantime…_

Inside the monastery, being a little silent rather than to be noisy and full of commotion, and there was by the living room is Lloyd, the green ninja along with his son, Xavier, along with his mother who is also Lloyd's wife, Geraldine. The full Garmadon Family had continued to walk by the living where the two elders meditating silently with their eyes shut and hands already in positions.

Their meditating was supposed to be during Saturdays and Sundays, and although it wasn't had too much time since they are fully mastered by the Spinjitzu Arts from their father. They do often make long meditations but not too long as if it was for Lloyd's and Geraldine's only son. No suppression would cripple them unless anything goes disturbed to the family even to the ninjas as well.

"Dad, did I hear something?" the green ninja's boy asked. Seeing upon him, he had his father's eyes and his hair was pure blond because of his mother had blond hair, and as for now, he wore a green jacket with white dragon patterns on it, blue jeans and rubber shoes.

Along with his personality, he is naturally sensitive and quite of a bit of a silent person. In short, he was _a man for a few words_ , although he can speak to what comes to his mind along with everything else that is…currently and whatnot.

Lloyd did hear something and apparently, it was the calling from outside from somebody who is familiar to him and known for a very long since they were each other. It was still mocking him, even to Xavier, but not any longer as the green ninja went outside to see with somebody he knew and it was about to unfold...

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

While the others were outside as they walked to their way to see someone with the others, they kept moving while the kids were still wondering about the monastery. For the meantime as they continue to make their way, someone else came before them and smiled.

It was Lloyd again, alone but not for now. The other five ninjas smiled to see that they were finally re-united. For many years that they had been in their own paths, it was efficiently combined into one. Full of hope and chances of seeing them that were high enough, they were gathered.

"Nice to see you again, guys!" The green ninja said, forcing themselves a smile upon each other's faces.

"Yeah. It was good to be back, really…" Nya said while keeping an eye on the kids.

"Well, then…I think there's no time to waste but can we go now to our senseis?" Cole asked, with his arms folded.

"We should. Now let's get going." Zane said and everyone nodded in approval. Soon as they move along, the kids as well continued to follow them. For being silent and rather than to talk for now, it seems all of their wishes might think to be true.

* * *

 _As for the others...  
_

Geraldine was outside watching as the wind passed over her with her hair swaying as it goes. She thought to himself on that day that her husband saved her from falling from a two-storey tower and even it was a unexpected part, it never been doubted as it was before. Sometimes, thinking about Lloyd as a ninja often makes an appreciating remembrance, and it was always because from her son that he would be next to him.

All the time that Geraldine wanted to know. All the time that she would learn was nothing impeccable than just evil standing by while keeping them at bay.

As the two elders came outside after their meditation is complete, they started to ponder again as waiting for the others to come…

"I never thought that Lloyd would come that day to save my life…" Geraldine said while watching the sakura petals dropping down and landed into a small pond.

"My son always protect when someone's in danger. You know, Geraldine, even though it was such a tragic moment for you to come, you better think that salvation would often come to your way. Whether in front or even behind you." Sensei Garmadon said and smiled.

"Granduncle, what took them so long?" Xavier said, getting a bit impatient.

"Patience, young child. They should be here by now…" as Sensei Wu predicted and there, he knew it, as the ninjas with the kids showed up. The Garmadon Family smiled to what that they could see each other again, and probably, not for the last time for when they knew it.

* * *

 _On the other hand…_

As they showed up with the others still at the porch, they glanced to the children. "Kiddos, why not play around the monastery, because we had some talk to do with the senseis." Nya said with the kids saying in unison with an "OK!"

As the children run separately, the ninjas came along to enter inside the wide rooms of the place itself. Upon on the gathering when they started to make things back on the line, all of them would notice if something might happen to the children. As for the kids, they never cease to learn unless anything direful comes to their way.

As the ninjas and the two senseis enter inside, Geraldine promised to look after the children, even though it wasn't such a hard job for her to occupy, she still have what it takes. But as for now, situations are getting low as they started to have a conversation.

"Welcome back, Ninjas. At least for two months, we haven't seen each other yet." The redeemed Sensei Garmadon remarked, forcing themselves a bit of a smile.

"I know, I never doubted to be here once again." The ice ninja said, feeling comfortable as always when he was here at the monastery.

"Me either. I would feel the same thing." Cole said.

"Good. Because for now, there's something that brother and I wanted to talk about lately." Sensei Wu, with his face all of the sudden going serious which the ninjas got confused.

"About what, sensei?" Kai asked.

"About the children…"

Now as things getting into the zone, all of the ninjas got surprised for what brings from the children themselves. Never in such a word that they will never tell a lie, not even once or twice, even thrice. As usual, the senseis always feel sensitive, not self-centered. Not even the senseis told it about to Lloyd but only he's not the only ninja to be told _first_.

"The kids? What brings about them?" Nya asked, feeling a little sly.

"Now let me explain this, fellow students…" as the redeemed sensei started to say things easier. "It was without a doubt from after the children were born, most of them had similar genetics that had brought from you. In fact, the children had few inheritance from which that you had. All of them had similar elements of their own. Your children will have special abilities which came from all of you."

"So are you trying to say that the kids had elemental powers which is the same as us ninjas?" Kai asked, contemplating from his sensei's words.

"And you mean that the children will be ninjas too?" Cole added.

"Correct, but only when the time has come. For now, they haven't got anything yet which they were young." Said the eldest sensei himself.

"It is unlikely that there is a probability that the children will join you as ninjas as well. Take note, if this would happen, just let everything control with it, with the help from you of course, even as parents."

"I hope this doesn't get unapparent." Jay said and soon frowned and hoped with his feelings getting a little down.

"It will not, Jay. But if when everything is back on the line, you all know what to do. Don't let your hopes go to waste, ninjas. Everything and all about it will be surpassed if we can fight for it…" As Sensei Wu said, the ninjas' alertness was getting higher, putting their lives on the children's marks. For them to realize that the children will be one of them, their hopes will be remained as if it would do them the same thing as it was before.

"Sorry, Sensei…But I believe Kian won't get away with this," Kai said as he raised his alertness.

"I won't take any chances on your son, Kai. Because one part will be the difference between the expected and the unexpected…" as he ended, leaving everyone nodded without a choice for them to choose.

Watching as the ninjas' kids talking along at the courtyard with their smiles hanging upon their faces, all of them are prepared for anything that has brought to them. Not even when _the time comes_ for the kids to be handle everything, all of it would happen in the first place.

* * *

 _Hours later….As the sunset starts..._

Now as the two senseis and Lloyd watch the other ninjas had the kids ride to their homes, they felt concerned on how they will solve it. "Don't you think it would be easy for them to handle this situation on their own?" the green ninja said.

"I don't know, but let's just say it would be not hard enough for such the ninjas' challenge like you would face….sooner or later…" Sensei Wu ended as the sunset displayed with a viewtiful sight as it continues to drop down and the early evening started to rise.

* * *

 _Back at Ignacia..._

 _At Kai's home…_

The fire ninja never let his sensei's words go to waste. All along that Kai would know when if Kian had fire elemental powers which is the same as his. It was still mocking, even to the others as well. He can't even understand on how his son inherited his genes, but perhaps maybe he wasn't expected that it would came this way.

Watching his son asleep on his bed next to him, he is still wide awake as midnight started to pour down. He doesn't seem very boastful…for now. Little do they know that even if when they will be fire ninjas, they must surpass on every challenge that they need to learn and to know.

As Kai got out of his bed and made sure that his son doesn't wake up, and there, he took a chair at sit and stared at the window. He was pondering to himself, on how he would take care of his son's problem on his own. His hopes we're getting higher and higher as if he was nervous.

The fire ninja himself stared down at his wife's grave. Skylor was buried right next to his house which his actually his father's old garden. Sometimes, he doesn't go to the cemetery with Kian because it takes some steps for him to go.

Thinking about how he would justify his son's burden, he thought to himself silenty….

* * *

' _Skylor, what am I gonna do? I can't believe that Kian had powers which is the same as ours as well. I know too well if doesn't take some time for him to understand but please, just….try to watch over and if you- no… we can hear to your whispers to us, we hope that everything will make a breakthrough._

 _You know, I suppose that I could handle this on my own, and just thinking of it is trying to let anger cool down. Maybe Sensei Wu is right. I should be prepared for when the time comes. I know it sound a little drastic but come on, Skylor, you can't hide forever, and even you're dead and buried right next to my house. I should've thought too much about this but no matter, I would to do my best. Just try to talk to us OK? I know you're watching over us._

 _I swear to myself that I can train him as a ninja…_

 _I promise…'_

Kai doesn't seem to wondersome at all, but not even once his heart sank nor could his soul be on the mark next to his son. Sometimes, doing what is best for him always make things right, in any way if they could do to make their bloodline the same as before.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

The lightning and the water ninja alone in the living room, talking about what they discuss with the senseis earlier while Sparky was asleep in his room. Too much did they know of what happens to their son. Just thinking of it cause them to be slightly confused, but still, they understand of what they heard about it.

"I can't believe this on how we could get out of this one." Jay said, feeling nervous.

"Don't you worry, Jay. I know too well for what we will know." as Nya relieved his husband.

"We don't have any choice, right?"

"Yeah but really Jay, we can't even know when or how Sparky get elemental powers of his own."

"We'll see when, Nya. Trust me on this, everything will be alright…I hope"

"Yeah, me too. I just can't stop thinking of it. It's too complicated for me."

"Don't overexert yourself, Nya. Let's just say that Sparky doesn't get scared when it happens."

As Jay ended his words, Nya nodded and they went to their room and went fast asleep. And every time that they have to know is when the children will get elemental powers. But not today, at least all about it seem to be balanced. As Sensei Wu said, _'One part will be the difference between the expected and the unexpected…'_

* * *

 _ **Now anyway, tomorrow, I will be taking the preliminary exam. Yeah...I know, it's too tiring and all too painstaking for me to handle this as a student. You know I can't force myself to do this but really, I really don't have time...Well, maybe if I had spares to continue with such editing and critical thinking but I'll try if I can had, so that way, I can write more!**  
_

 _ **Once again, reviews are welcome and appreciated!**_

 _ **-Yanixter a.k.a "Yan-yan"**_


	5. Chapter 3: Before You're Ready Part 2

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _I'm back after the Preliminary Exams from collage guys! I know, It's been some days for me to pull off to re-edit this chapter but seriously, I would never been more proud than just this. Now just as you know, I would be in some days would start reading other stories that I need to improve myself but really, I would even know why of I was fond of it._**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter while I will start writing the next on my yellow pad paper._**

 ** _-Yanixter a.k.a "Yan-yan"_**

* * *

Chapter 3: Before You're Ready Part 2: The Evil Returns

"Is it true?" Caroline asked with doubted look.

"Yeah…In any case about this or something else, I don't think this would be easy for me to do this when they had the same powers as mine." Zane answered. Not to mention, very impeccable by the situation from with it is given and told to them by the sensei himself.

"Zane, You know too well when your sensei told us to keep an eye on the twins. For some reason, I never realize something that is so…. _unlikely."_ she said, still concerned with the matter.

"We'll never know, Caroline. That is, _"when the time comes"_ like he said. I just wonder if I never let them reveal their secrets." The former _nindroid_ frowned, that is, he should've known when all of it comes to the test of the young ones like the twins themselves.

Zane drop his down and looked down to his feet, constantly feeling nervous and frightened at the same time. He doesn't sure on how he would take care of them, but just to be sure that the older ninjas might predict that this would be to be getting very, very….. _tight._

Caroline noticed by the looks of her husband and there, she weakly smiled and she moved one finger at the ice ninja's chin and rose back up to the end this with an old fashioned way; not unless everything would get worse, whatsoever.

"Oh Zane. Come on, you gotta trust yourself on this." Caroline said.

"I don't know if I can work this out, but I guess have no other choice but to give it a try for the twins." Zane vowed, not to let them down, especially to his children.

"Now that's my ninja. You can't even tell how they would understand your feelings on your own." She said.

"I guess not. Now then it's finally getting clear for us, I think it's time for us to go to bed." Zane ended his words for his day. Caroline nodded as they stood up and went to their bedroom. Somehow, it would get nothing but a bit better than just understanding the older ninjas'. Doubt may have shrouded them but at least they can handle themselves with the help of the sensei.

' _Gratifying one's person who are important to you is another way to let them appreciate of who you are,'_ as Sensei Wu taught them, his words are clear yet very prominent of among the ninjas' lessons, along with the redeemed sensei himself of course. But even when their lessons started to surround them, it felt like all of it never seem to be wrong, not like their words was full of lies and so on, but still, it never started to forget them.

* * *

 _Another day starts again…_

The bare sunlight registers to the town among the homes of the Ninjas. Now that a brand new day has started back to square one, all of them remained calm as everything turned out fine as they hoped. Not until when the elements emerged to the children.

As they were about to gather with all of their information that they needed to know, the children had no signs to elements, which technically means, this day was _not_ to be getting any worse to what they have to know for.

"The kids are still normal? I never thought that it would be right before we knew it" the lightning ninja asked.

"Yeah….for now." The earth ninja replied.

"How can you tell, Cole? I don't see how this would go well." Zane said.

"Me either. For some reason, I felt like something else is coming than just for the kids to stand by and looking at us." Nya frowned, as if she was going to predict about something. Something very familiar… _upon their memories_.

"Don't you know, Nya? The Overlord is dead and there's nothing to be worried about." The water ninja's older brother assured her but at any rate as time goes by, it seems doubt never surpassed them. For at least that if they knew when everything is back to where it was, it might seem to stand inevitable for the ninjas to confront along with the sensei as well.

Back at the monastery, the older green ninja again still with the line of his son's burden just like the others. For him, it felt like it had been… _crippled_ to what the sensei told them just like the other when he was the green ninja at the beginning.

Watching his son with his mother reading books at the living room, he smiled that he really needs some time to be with his mother. Like their bonds was supposed to be balanced and all about seems to be clear and good. The older sensei came behind his nephew's side, watching along the young child with his mother as well.

"What's with the look, Lloyd? You seem to be cautious today as I never seen you look like that." Sensei Wu remarked.

"Uncle, I don't think I won't get distracted to Xavier, really. Just what you told yesterday might seem to keep an eye on him like you told me before." Lloyd said and sighed, getting a little down to what he was supposed to be looking after Xavier.

"Just think of it, my nephew. Sometimes, looking after someone to which that are dear to you always show you the way that leads to somewhere that you wouldn't find." The eldest sensei advised.

"I hope that kind of path doesn't lead to somewhere that is….full of malice." The green ninja thought to his dear uncle.

"I don't see how it would end this way, Lloyd, but better do care that you can always find a place somewhere full of happiness and destinies. After all, my grandnephew always feel proud like you tell the stories about us when he was at your age." The eldest sensei ended his words, forcing Lloyd to understand about his own feelings for what he did to himself and his family.

Sometimes, being a father and a ninja at the same time can be very difficult _if_ the children don't understand how it would get things or situation right. Of among the chances that they took, it might think that it would fall apart by any second.

It was brought back to their memory when all of them started to be with each other. They can't bear the burden to which they have to look upon themselves or to the children. Just thinking of it might start to mock them very _sufficiently_ and easily. It didn't want to be this way but they _have to_. For these ninjas, truths and lies are bound to be one another, even if it just child's play…

Somehow, they would made it through but they thought that everything would get back to the beginning like it was supposed to be. Starting each and every day they often have to realized what they have to do or maybe it just the coincidence that all of it seems to be a _deathly distraction._

In any case, they are already on board. For at least that for anytime that they have to know and ready for anything that might cause them to be together as a family. Truthfully and hopefully, some things could get to recapture again to these ninjas' memories for once in a lifetime that the children would be like them and one another.

* * *

As the time of the day goes by slowly and silently, it is now for another start as people of the Ninjago City can finally rest in their peaceful homes. Now as you can say that everything felt back to normal, it wasn't that even longer for them or us to be in peace. All of these times can even start to a different way, a little cunning portion of a difference can be either such a fate or a destiny.

One moment as the town goes while it never sleeps, the woman in her business suit, heading for her way home from work, walking sheepishly while taking distractions within the town's notice. It was nothing personal from another day when her work is done.

All of the sudden in the silent alley, figures of dark shadows standing by, awaiting for any prey to be caught _right-handed_. One seizing moment could be their opportunity of when they will be either more merciless or kind, even at dangerous costs for what it could bet, _whatsoever_.

Soon as the business woman started to pass by, they soon charge forward to abduct the seen but as soon as when one part goes unnoticed, the green figure suddenly came in front of them, blocking the dark figures off their paths.

The dark ones got surprised, got confused of what the green one is doing to with them. Another part started to suppress them, leaving the business woman passing through the dark alley, leaving them alone in such a ceased state of any matters.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" one of the dark figures asked evilly to the green one. All of them got confused as well, but no matter, in any case, it started to put them out of their misery.

"Just another person passing by," the green one answered, revealing itself out of the shadows and it was….the green ninja himself, Lloyd.

The dark evil ones got flabbergasted to see the green ninja blocking their path, and they should've realized that they should've watch about something else who would came to them. As soon as the dark ones noticed the ninja himself, they braced themselves to an unexpected….battle.

"You're not any ordinary person, you're one of the Spinjitzu Ninjas! GET HIM!" one of them shouted and soon started to attack Lloyd, standing before them.

 _But as soon as when they realized this_ _battle is no ordinary one…_

"Would you even think that I would go easy on you? Think again…" Lloyd taunted as his enemies come nearby him and started to attack to put his misery out of their sights. They kept fighting and fighting but the evil ones were getting annoyed, trying to harm him; the green ninja evades and blocks their attacks, one at a time.

"Grr….This is getting on my nerves!" one of them said and growled while kept fighting to the ninja. It was started to mock them but silently at the same time, it started them to feel…. _intimidated_ for them who can't lay a single scratch to Lloyd himself.

"Hehehe, I told you this would not be easy for you," the green ninja told, "But as for now with all of everything you've got, I wanted to end this…. _sooner than you thought!"_ as he takes on the offensive line and knocked every one of them, as usual, one at a time as the dark ones started to fall back…slowly.

" **NINJAAAA-GO!"** as Lloyd yelled as used his Spinjitzu and sooner, a green twister started to whirl, towards against the evil ones who are now intimidated with their looks being slightly…frightened but at the same time, annoyed.

"We can't fight him, he's too strong! Fall back! Retreat!" one of them said and they fall back into the shadows from whence they came. Lloyd stopped using his Spinjitzu as he relieved to himself with his saying, "Whew….It's over…for now"

As the evil falls back into the darkness for which they will never appear for this day, Lloyd felt like something is getting at hand. Sometimes, he would get pondering about what happened from earlier which he had to know but all of these cases would seem get a different pattern from which they known it before for a very long time.

' _How in the world the evil appear from nowhere? I never thought that something would get interesting for what I've heard down here. Maybe this would get pretty realistic all of the sudden…Oh well, Guess I have no other choice. I have to tell Dad and the others for what happened here. I'm sure they won't get pretty upset but I wonder what are we gonna do when all of this happen,'_ he thought to himself, starting to find the answer of why the evil showed up again. Hopefully, the kids won't get harmed for what it is happening but as for now; Lloyd returned to his home and started to find his dear uncle and father as well with the ninjas as well.

* * *

 _Few days later…As the sundown will start soon_

Back at Ignacia again, Kian started to feel a little unusual for what his father had been thinking this whole time as Kai started to walk back and forth at their room, and it seems he was catching some kind of glimpse when every time Kian always saw his dad keeping wondering. In any reason, he never seen what Kai is before, and as with his son's notice, he started to ask him and wanted to know why.

"Dad, are you alright?"

And with that, the attention of the young boy barely caught Kai with a surprised look on the fire ninja's face and he even felt frightened but he never releases his anger towards to Kian. Awaiting for the fire ninja's only son's response, he let his emotions settled down and gazed with him with a smile.

"I'm fine, Kian." Kai assured him but Kian's emotions never resist as he raised his brows to a completely… _unsuppressed state._

"Are you sure, Dad? I don't feel like you're OK at all…"

"I'm alright, boy. I'm just….worried about the others, that's all." The father said, feeling uncompromised.

"Oh, OK….I thought you feel like you're worried about me." Kian thought as he scratched his head at the back, causing himself _slightly_ misunderstood.

"No, Kian. I'm not worried about you. Don't worry, everything will be fine, as long as you're with me." Kai said, reassuring his son as he smiled and softly kissed his son's forehead.

"I will, Dad…I will…"

* * *

Now that things for the Brimstone Family are going into a close call, it never started to feel like they have been separated for a long time. But for now as the father and the son wanted to get outside just for fresh air and see the sunset with their very eyes since they already eaten with their stomachs full. Somebody went up to their and started to report with full alert.

And that _somebody_ was Jay and Nya, along with Sparky. They saw when they were outside of their home and quite frankly, they rushed as they called the fire ninja's name.

"KAI!"

The mentioned heard them as they were about to be close and that; they came by for a certain notice that needs to be resolve…. _right away._ Kian wanted to be his cousin and asked his dad. Kai allowed his permission and the ten-year old boy was joined by his dear cousin.

And now as the ninjas were gathered, the fire ninja raised his brows of what brings at his home.

"Guys? What are you doing here? Don't tell me that the kids had powers by now"

"No…That's not the case, Kai." His sister said, assured him with a sigh of relief but still, Kai was confused by their coming.

"Thank God…but seriously you two, what are doing here?" Kai asked again.

"Sorry to interrupt you but I think we have to talk with the sensei again at the monastery," his brother-in-law informed him.

"About what?"

"You'll see but for now, we must go the monastery. Cole, Zane and the others are there," Jay said.

"Alright then….KIAN! LET'S GO!"

 _Few minutes later_ …

* * *

The fire, lightning, and water ninja arrived at the monastery together with the Kian and Sparky. Zane and Cole were waiting patiently while Eden, and the twins were at Xavier's room inside. Not to mention, they always were each other every time they visit their friend's homes and quite of a special bond that they have been attached ever since they met when they were little.

Soon as the door opened to Xavier's room, it was Kian and Sparky again as they entered and began to join them to make fun with the others. Geraldine and Misako were still at outside talking about the family matters but not personally as they thought.

Sooner as they gathered around, Kai and Jay sat down and the commencing of their important conversation has started…

"Sensei, you called us, isn't it?" Jay asked.

"Yes. But more importantly, there is another turn of events that had been brought up thanks to Lloyd while he was at the city." Sensei Garmadon.

"So what is it that we need to know?" the water ninja asked.

"Lloyd will start this… You may now, my son."

"Thanks, Dad….Well about what happened..."

* * *

 _Now as minutes passed…..As the sundown ended and the sky started to grow weary as the night begins…_

"It can't be!" Kai protested with his anger showing off. "How is it possible that the evil returned?!"

"I don't know what happened. But I think it does connect to the events of The Overlord himself." Lloyd hope for what he had expected. Quite of a maliciously situation that they brought up, isn't it? They better think again for at least they have to do what is coming to them and what is not.

Kai thought to himself, as he sighed and let his anger keep at bay. _Great..Just great…_

"Do you think that The Overlord will come back to this world? I hope not" Cole asked and looked at the sensei with confusion.

"It would be wise for any evidence for what happened earlier. According to Lloyd, this is the first evidence that we've got for that day. I doubt that there would be more than just meets the eye." Sensei Wu clarified his words that made the ninjas' understand much clearer.

"I wonder if this day is getting worse than tomorrow which I never wanted to expect to be like this and so on." Zane said.

"No, not yet. But be prepared for what happens. You might even know for what the children never wanted to expect when this happens as well the elements awaken them from harm." As the eldest sensei advised.

"Well…I guess we had no other choice then. I felt even worse for Kian when I tell him for all of this." Kai said, feeling worried.

"I'm sure he will understand why, Kai. I know what he will be once he would be the youngest fire ninja you would have. Come on, think of it this way. I know that Skylor would trust you to do this." Jay said, reassuring his brother-in-law.

"How can you tell? She's already dead." Kai asked in disbelief.

"You'll never know why…" Jay replied

"That explains why…." Kai ended his words.

"Well then, I think it's time we should head back home." Cole suggested as he faced among the ninjas.

"Yeah. I thought the same thing too." Zane said.

"Let's go get the kids. But I think it's getting quieter by now," Nya said and as they keep their mouths shut, there was nothing than silence that brought up to them. They never thought that the children would never been so peaceful together, even when they were not talking or do anything.

"That's weird. I doubt that it would never get noisier. Let's go peek at Xavier's room," the green ninja said, and they nodded as they went by the door to his son's room.

They thought that they would be noisy by sooner or even thought that they would make any trouble they were kids. With the silence surrounding them again. Lloyd slowly opened the door but as the ninjas observed them….they finally smiled.

With the door fully opened, they observed that the kids were now sleeping comfortably at Xavier's room. The children were never been so peaceful while they were together. Despite of this, the parents couldn't help but smile.

But soon they were confused of what if they were sleeping and the other ninjas wanted to take them home, but soon felt that after all, they wanted them to together for at least that this day would never been so bad if it wasn't for them.

Apparently, they decided that the children will sleep at the Garamadons' home, leaving no choice but the parents to go home. At least, that they would be never been alone for what they would have to decide.

Sooner or later, the ninjas went home and went to their beds as they call it for a day and they promised that tomorrow earlier they would pick them up, even when they were still asleep.

* * *

 _The next day…Earlier in the morning…_

Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, and Nya arrived so early at the monastery where they promised to pick the kids up and still, they won't even realize what they see with their own eyes.

They were still asleep, but although they sleep….a little too disturbing with their sleeping difference that they don't even have to describe. They closed the door again to start whispering conversation.

"I guess they were still sleeping….Not to mention, they look so cute when they're asleep." Nya remarked and silently giggle.

The lightning ninja chuckled and wore a smile. "Tell me about it. I would even have to know."

"Yeah…Anyway, let's get the kids back home, I don't want to wait any longer because I'm starving by now," Cole said and they nodded, entering the green ninja's son's room and gently picked up, but Zane can't carry two of them at once and asked Lloyd and soon picked Zeal while Zane carried Zillian.

They went out of the room and the monastery. The two sensei watch them along as the ninjas put them at the elemental dragons. Geraldine and Misako helped them while the kids were still asleep. Now as they were ready to go, they soon left to their homes.

The sun rises and light registered throughout the town's shadows. The kids are now at their rooms, and still fast asleep. They never forget for what they would get to be each other, but it seems that now that they were now to their parents, they could be happier than just feeling prouder of they are ninja's children.

Throughout the day when they were awaited to be destined. The ninjas could forget their understanding to the sensei and the children. Just like Sensei Wu said what they did to them, ' _One moment will happen to everyone for those you hold dear, another part would happen that truly means that they were bound to be with their supported ones_. _'_ And just like from the mentioned who had never been unmentioned, destiny for them was about to unfold...

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:  
**_

 _ **See you on the next chapter for a few days for which I would be in my room editing while thinking for the next one.**_

 _ **Once again, Reviews are welcome and appreciated ^_^**_

 _ **-Yanixter a.k.a "Yan-yan"**_


End file.
